simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Disregarded
''Life goals • Dostać się do administracji Simspedii - ✓ (''Rollback od 22.10.2018, a Moderator od 01.07.2019 :D) • 1000 Edycji - ✓ (1 listopada 2018!) • Going for 2000 edits - ✓ (22 sierpnia 2019!) • 3k? - • Nauczenie się z Simspedii HTML'u - ''O mnie • Dołączyłem dopiero w czerwcu 2018, ale staram się pomagać i edytować na wiki. Mimo tego, że mój komputer nie radzi sobie z Simsami to nadal kocham je całym swym sercem. Nie jestem zbyt rozmowny, ale mogę pomóc, jeśli taka potrzeba się nadarzy! ^.^ • Lubię ''Vocaloid'y i szczerze mówiąc, nie słucham zbytnio niczego innego (czyt. Normalnej muzyki :D) poza muzyką z fandomu Vocaloid'ów i Kpopu. Ulubionym jest Megpoid GUMI, a moimi ulubionymi piosenkami są "Hibikase", "Reboot", "Blackjack", "COMA" oraz wiele, wiele innych (tak, mam wiele ulubionych ;P). Najbardziej z tego fandomu cenię sobie VocaCircus, Kirę oraz ke-sanß - twórców wielu wspaniałych piosenek! • Kolejnym gatunkiem muzycznym którym się interesuję jest Kpop. Moimi ulubionymi zespołami są 2NE1 (firma rozdzieliła grupę ;-;), Red Velvet, ITZY oraz EXO.. Zaś ulubionymi solistami są CL, Park Bom i Minzy (wszystkie 3 były w zespole 2NE1) oraz HyunA (z 4Minute)! Ogólnie uwielbiam wszystkie dziewczyny z 2NE1, ale Dara nie zajmuje się już tworzeniem muzyki (A tak właściwie, nie może (YG is sexist jobless rn). Tutaj też mógłbym bardzo dużo pisać, ale nie chcę tutaj zaśmiecać strony, w końcu to Sims'''pedia. • Poza Simsami i Vocaloid'ami, uwielbiam jeszcze serię '''Mass Effect oraz Saints Row! • Najczęściej gram w The Sims 2 oraz The Sims 4. Poza nimi gram również w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim oraz w Cities: Skylines. • Jeśli dotarłeś/aś tutaj to przesłuchaj sobie "Kingdom Come", "I Just" tudzież "Automatic" by Red Velvet, by oczyścić umysł i zdobywać dobre oceny. ''Gdzie mnie można znaleźć Pojawiam się na wielu stronach pod wieloma imionami (Bo te, z których chcę skorzystać są zajęte T_T) ~ Discord: '''Atlantyk#8523' ~ Steam: Forgotten_One ~ Origin: AtlantykPL ~ Twitter: @_Forgotten0ne_ ~ Pokémon GO: D1sregarded ~ KProfiles: Disregarded ''Fanony Pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni fanon, jaki stworzę. Łel wyszła seria: • Fanon:McBortimer's ('Fanon stycznia 2019'!) • Fanon:Don's Pizza • Fanon:Burger Widmo • Użytkownik:Disregarded/DPA To coś w stylu fanonu, ale nie nadawało się do końca do fanonu Moje gry (większość, bo za dużo by tego było) *The Sims: Pełna kolekcja *The Sims 2: Pełna kolekcja *The Sims 3 :*The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata :*The Sims 3: Zwierzaki :*The Sims 3: Po zmroku :*The Sims 3: Nowoczesny apartament :*The Sims 3: Słodkie niespodzianki Katy Perry :*The Sims 3: Rajska wyspa *The Sims 4 :*The Sims 4: Witaj w pracy :*The Sims 4: Spotkajmy się :*The Sims 4: Miejskie życie :*The Sims 4: Psy i koty :*The Sims 4: Cztery pory roku :*The Sims 4: Zostań gwiazdą :*The Sims 4: Wampiry :*The Sims 4: Zestaw świąteczny *The Sims Średniowiecze :*The Sims Średniowiecze: Deluxe Edition :*The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i bogaci *Mass Effect'' :*Mass Effect :*Mass Effect 2 :*Mass Effect 3 :* Mass Effect: Andromeda *''Dragon Age'' :*Dragon Age: Początek :*Dragon Age: Przebudzenie :*Dragon Age II :*Dragon Age: Inkwizycja *''Saints Row'' :*Saints Row: The Third :*Saints Row IV *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Overwatch *Slime Rancher * Cities Skylines ''Inne'' * Brudnopis Kategoria:Simspedyści Kategoria:Moderatorzy